


【GGAD】CEO与CEO的绯色情缘

by phineivy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phineivy/pseuds/phineivy
Summary: 现代时尚圈总裁AU，全世界都知道他们的爱恨情仇，沙雕向时间线全部打乱，不按照原著，乱来以及，我并不了解时尚圈。





	1. Chapter 1

克雷登斯·拜尔本，这是今年的新传奇。因为被捉弄穿上了一身像煤气爆炸一样的黑纱装束的照片在社交网络的大火，竟然成为了新一代时尚icon并进入了时尚圈，甚至得到了时尚巨头盖勒特·格林德沃的赏识。

然而克雷登斯现在正感到迷茫。

“克雷登斯。”一头白金色头发桀骜不驯地竖立，白金色和棕色分开的异色瞳孔令人印象深刻，GG奢侈品集团的董事长兼CEO兼首席设计师盖勒特·格林德沃先生，站在新晋模特克雷登斯·拜尔本面前，伸出被手套拢住的手指，点了点克雷登斯的胸口，“你是一块好材料，千万不要浪费自己的天赋。”

一句话结束，CEO就带着助力罗齐尔女士如一阵飓风一样刮走了。而留在原地，下一套look才换了一半衣服的克雷登斯一脸迷茫。

浪费自己的天赋？他才刚刚进入时尚圈，也当不起这么重的评价吧？

外聘的化妆师奎妮·哥德斯坦恩正巧路过，她似乎误会了克雷登斯的表情，“唔，克雷登斯，你别在意格林德沃先生说的，其实他只是，嗯，怎么说呢，不太愿意直接表达自己的感觉。”

什么？依旧是一脸迷茫，表现在脸上却是安静到阴郁的表情，克雷登斯的这个天赋在某个角度来说很适合形成他个人的风格，正如许多时尚媒体所评价的那样。

“你应该也知道，格林德沃先生和AD集团的邓布利多先生微妙的关系。”奎妮把化妆箱拉了过来，挑出一只粉扑，快速地在克雷登斯脸上拍了拍，一边还不忘八卦，“所以但凡GG集团有谁和AD集团靠的近了，他就总是这副模样。”

“不过如果你真的把他的话当真了，那么……”奎妮耸了耸肩，“所以，别放在心上就好。”

克雷登斯此时此刻，依然感到茫然。格林德沃和邓布利多的微妙关系？也许他等会儿应该用手机搜索看看？

蒂娜·哥德斯坦恩，奎妮的姐姐，AD集团著名设计师，主打商务精英风格的副线品牌奥罗的主设计师之一。此时此刻，她正抿着唇努力掩藏微妙的笑意，盯着自己的手机。

时尚是个圈V：G总今年主推，渐变浅蓝，圆形印花，龙形刺绣。嘿，亲爱的GGAD党徒们，想起了D总当年成名的金红色，凤凰纹吗？嘴上说着势不两立，其实全都是你！[色卡.jpg][印花图案.jpg][龙凤刺绣对比.jpg][GG照片.jpg][AD照片.jpg][少年GG与少年AD合照.jpg]

黑色是永远的潮流：圈儿，你忘了今年的主打佩饰，镂空雕花菱形黄玉吊坠来代替折叠好的手绢，这个风格的吊坠明明是当年他们一同推出的概念！[爱心][爱心][烟花][烟花]  
大秀看我化妆师：啊啊啊啊啊啊！这口糖我吃了！[流泪][流泪][流泪]  
时尚前沿：这么一说，我真的很想用D总秀场那条凤凰纹鱼尾裙搭配今年G总的浅蓝色龙纹罩衫了，水火相济的感觉一定很棒！再用吊坠改成胸针或者帽饰，棒呆了！[我最美][我最美]  
今天份的八卦吃了吗？：超级羡慕LS白富美小姐姐，秀场款根本买不起[流泪]，更不要提G总的罩衫是限量版啊，早就被抢空了。只能期望副线品牌会不会借用一些元素让我能穿穿看[心碎][心碎][心碎]  
G总明骚暗恋：副线品牌也买不起的贫穷少女在此！不过只要有G总和D总的粮吃我就是幸福的！

“蒂娜？”牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·斯卡曼德——人称纽特，AD集团王牌男模，兼蒂娜本人的缪斯，男朋友，把自己的脑袋凑过来看了一眼蒂娜的手机屏幕，顿时露出了然且蛋疼的表情，“哦，格林德沃……”

“纽特，虽然我也很不忿格林德沃在秀场上疯狂挑你的刺的行为。不过你也知道，AD集团的人没有不被他挑刺的。”蒂娜摊摊手，露出无奈却又感到趣味的表情，“如果你想要报复回来的话，下次作为压轴模特和阿不思牵着手出场就够了，足够格林德沃气疯了。”

这句话让纽特不由打了个寒噤，“不不不，算了！”想起上一次为GG集团走秀，全程被格林德沃站在一边毒舌讽刺，嘲讽个没完的情形，纽特决定为了自己的生命还是远离这一对罗曼蒂克故事已经成为时尚圈背景的CEO们。

阿不思·邓布利多，人称D总；盖勒特·格林德沃，人称G总。时尚圈两大顶级icon，分别白手起家创造了AD集团和GG集团。早年间两人曾是恋人，兼彼此的缪斯，模特，却因为D总开始向温和家庭风发展，而G总越发热爱哥特而分道扬镳。

如果故事仅止于此，一切也不过是人们茶余饭后的谈资。

但是分道扬镳如果不够决绝，就会变成藕断丝连。

藕断丝连就是情意绵绵。

热爱黑暗风格的格林德沃总是在自己的设计里致敬邓布利多最喜欢的童话风；一边警告GG集团的人不要和AD集团搅到一起，等到真有人在他面前诋毁邓布利多的设计时，又勃然大怒把对方打压到从时尚圈消失；没事儿就和主打家庭牌的阿不福思·邓布利多在社交网络上互怼，话里话外全是你们这些人带坏了阿不思。

说什么AD集团和GG集团势不两立，怕什么格林德沃和邓布利多决裂。拜托，这么多年下来，不是时尚圈的人都看懂了，这压根就是两个人闹着玩而已。

甚至这还促使圈内邪教GGAD军的出现。

这股莫名的势力，常常会制造一些机会来获得她们想要的“粮”，满足个人的心灵。

所谓制造的机会，大概，就类似于这一次，《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》这个娱乐化的时尚节目的推出。同时邀请G总和D总共同作为评委，评判参加比赛的设计师们。

难以置信，总而言之，他们真的同时请到了G总和D总。

或许是受邀请的两个人，都听说了对方要来这档节目的原因？


	2. Chapter 2

“欢迎收看《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》！”虽然相貌平凡但意外非常有魅力，并泡上了知名化妆师奎妮·哥德恩斯坦的著名脱口秀主持人雅各布，受邀担任节目主持人。

“时尚，永无止境！经典，永不褪色！”在欢呼声中，雅各布大声喊出了节目的口号。

“让我们欢迎《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》的首席艺术评审，盖勒特·格林德沃先生！”

干冰烟雾中，一身阴沉哥特风服饰，却特意将今年主打的银质镂空黄玉吊坠挂在胸前的G总，面无表情地从后台走出，无视现场观众疯狂的尖叫鼓掌，径直走到被刻意放在几层台阶上，用倒十字构成的黑色巨大王座上，自然而然跷起了腿。

“G总！我的天，吊坠啊！”在声嘶力竭地喊出短促的称呼之后，观众席上有个女孩两眼一翻，晕倒在地，被工作人员迅速拖出人群送去医治了。

“接着，是《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》的首席艺术总监，阿不思·邓布利多先生！”

穿着骚气的蓝色玫瑰印花西装，D总带着微笑，冲现场观众挥了挥手，才往G总对面，同样被设在台阶上的金质覆红色皮革高背椅上坐了下来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！D总的表带是GG集团纽蒙迦德线秋季限量版发饰改造的！！”观众席上，鼻孔里流下血液的长发女孩拿着纸不去擦鼻血，反而捂着自己的双眼擦不知哪儿来的眼泪。

“欢迎我们的评委，米勒娃·麦格！霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩！优素福·卡马！”

还在激动中的人群，老实说，并没有太关注评委们。

“这是首季《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》！我们从世界各地挑选出了最优秀的新锐设计师，只有最优秀的设计师，才能在这个舞台上获得赞许！”雅各布按照台本继续，“向大家介绍我们的参赛设计师们！”

“黑色，绿色，骷髅元素！资深设计师汤姆·里德尔！Death Eater品牌创始人，你们或许更熟悉他的另一个名字，伏地魔！”穿着黑色长袍，黑发红眼的男人走上台，下意识瞥了一眼D总，在得到一个微笑之后，不知为何装作没看见一样开始向观众席挥手。

哦，他当然没看见G总眯了眯眼。

“红色，绿色，少女着装！我们的西弗勒斯·斯内普设计师！嘿，热爱lily牌的女孩儿们，这是你们的偶像！”阴沉着脸，走路带风，阴沟鼻的男人飞速站到自己的位置上，然后用死亡射线一般的眼神扫视周围。

D总在跟着观众们一起鼓掌，很开心的样子，而G总歪着头，不屑一顾的冷淡表情，十指相对。

“新秀设计师德拉科·马尔福！延续卢修斯·马尔福风格的优雅，又加入了青春风格，铂金色传承，上一季的千纸鹤系列广受欢迎！”梳着背头的金发青年走上台，昂着下巴自得地接受欢呼声。

“新秀设计师哈利·波特！是的，没错，阿不思·邓布利多最喜欢的学生！”雅各布插了一句，引发更多人的尖叫和笑声，“以前差点就成为足球运动员，被发掘之后凭借金色飞贼系列的运动设计突然爆红！”

额头上有一道闪电纹身，戴着圆框眼镜的年轻人脸上有点发红，他下意识地抬眼去看自己的老师，在看见D总鼓掌之后，笑的露出一点虎牙，又低下了头。

而G总的脸上一点笑意都没有，他几乎是瞪着这个突然火起来的年轻人，不过平时他就是这死了人一样的表情，并不影响他那刻薄的俊美。

陆续还有设计师登台，雅各布一一介绍，而观众席早已声嘶力竭。

“现在，请我们的首席艺术评审盖勒特·格林德沃先生宣布本次比赛的基础赛制！”

一秒钟几百万上下的G总看起来满脸都写着“闭嘴”“别烦我”“吵死了”，不需要提醒，他只是刚刚抬抬手，观众席就彻底安静下来，鸦雀无声。

“淘汰制，每轮淘汰一个人，直到决出最后赢家。不管你是不是被人赏识，也别期待被淘汰后有人为你哀悼，达不到标准的，哼。”G总充分展现了他在整个圈子里冷酷无情的人设，虽然作为首席艺术评审，他只是从旁作点评，而实际分数会根据几位评委和观众票数来定。

“谢谢格林德沃先生！”雅各布依旧红光满面，充满活力，“那么，轮到我们的首席艺术总监阿不思·邓布利多先生来宣布本场大赛的最终奖励！”

D总露出温和的笑意，“谢谢，雅各布。本次《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》最后的赢家，将获得AD集团和GG集团的共同注资100万，帮助他创办和发展自己的品牌，除此之外，胜者还可以获得戈德里克时装周的特别邀请！”

“哇哦！”雅各布假装尖叫，“这可真是让人羡慕的奖励，我现在改行做设计师可以吗？”

调笑一句，他转过身，面对摄像机，“到底是谁最终能获得这么庞大的奖励呢？别忘了，我们的观众投票同样影响着设计师的排位，亲爱的朋友们，你喜爱的设计师需要你的投票！千万不要错过每周六晚八点播出的《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》！”

“这里有时尚！有模特！有设计师，还有你们爱的阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃！”

“来吧，让我们进入第一天的赛事！”

“格林德沃先生，我们的第一场设计主题是？”

“夏日。”G总开口，“虽然现在是秋冬设计的时节，但是我想看见夏日。我的意思是，别拿夏装来糊弄所有人，我要看见适合现在季节的设计，同时要有夏日风格。”

G总感觉到对面D总望着他，于是他毫不客气地望了回去，异色的双瞳里暗含深意。

有什么不可以呢？到他们这个地位上，任性又何妨？

他就是想要夏日。

那个他们一同的夏日。

“听到了吗，各位设计师？”雅各布继续主持着，“我们的设计制作时限是24小时，布料，模特和缝制机器都已经为你们准备好了，准备开始吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

选择布料，圈定模特，勾画草图，开始裁剪。

理所当然的，G总和D总两位大佬不可能在这么一出节目上呆个二十四小时，除了最开始的出场，他们也只会在中途稍微看一圈，最终评审的时候给点意见罢了。

即使是这么短暂的一点画面，估计还要被剪辑成八瓣，不然如何能呈现节目爆点？

准时守在电视机前观看节目预告，自诩时髦精的少年少女们，几乎立刻就被节目剪辑划分好了阵营，选定了立场。

“哦，破特？我以为他应该知道时尚和媚俗是不同的。”趾高气昂的金发青年在电视屏幕里说着。

作为哈利·波特的姐姐粉，赫敏·格兰杰小姐气得把一片培根丢向电视，糊在了电视里的德拉科马尔福脸上。

“我知道时尚是什么，难道稀奇古怪就是时尚吗？时尚需要和大众在一起！”闪电纹身小青年挺胸抬头，十分自信，“就像邓布利多先生曾经设计的安娜系列，事实证明，只有受到大众欢迎的设计才是真正能流传的经典！”

节目组把G总之前看哈利那皮笑肉不笑的眼神和表情剪了进来。

啊哦……年轻的设计师似乎没有意识到自己犯了什么错？

看到电视上G总表情的那一刻，难得有机会窝在家里休息会儿的文达·罗齐尔女士，忍了半天还是没忍住自己嘿嘿嘿的姨母笑。

“保留夏日的感觉，同时又要是当季的设计，如果是我的话——”电视屏幕里，D总调皮地眨眨眼，“可能选择一个具有夏日气息，少年感的模特，会是第一位。”

“比如纽特·斯卡曼德？”

“哦，纽特，的确是个不错的选择。”D总点头，表示认可，“不过，虽然格林德沃先生提出了这道题目，但热衷于冷色调，大部分设计都缺少热情感的他自己是否能设计出这样的装束，其实也是个未知数哦。”

“是吗？我以为你见过我足够热情的一面。”意有所指地回答，G总把那银雕花黄玉吊坠在指尖转了又转，“现在可不是我们下场的时候，还是交给这些后辈，看看他们的设计，是否能让你感觉到——足够热情吧，亲爱的。”

热爱OOC恶俗狗血小白文，虽然粉GGAD却总是被误以为是个黑的丽塔·斯基特小姐，听完这句话就捞起了自己的笔记本，胡乱把纸巾塞到自己的鼻孔里堵住流出的鼻血，打开文件就开始爆肝——哦，她一定要写一点“热情”的文字来表达自己的感情！

社交网络节目官方账号下，Death Eater死忠粉们已经开始带起了节奏，一粉顶十黑的那种。同时，也在被怼。

全魔法时尚设计师大赛V：G总和D总的盛大出场！#全魔法时尚设计师大赛#，先导片在此，你要pick谁成为最终胜者？快来看看吧！

贝拉-神秘人我老公：@全魔法时尚设计师大赛V 为什么神秘人巨巨的画面这么少！你们节目组是不是在黑我们巨巨！[拳头][拳头][拳头]Death Eater警告你们，我们可不是好惹的，就算是邓布利多的打压，也别想掩盖我们巨巨的才华！限你们今天之内道歉，否则Death Eater就会行动起来了！

　　　　雷古勒斯-拒绝成为杀马特：你们巨巨除了会设计黑袍子之外，除了会到处印骷髅和蛇之外还会什么？哦，我忘了，你们还会用校园暴力逼迫无知少年必须成为杀马特来粉你们巨巨！

　　　　小天狼星-黄金单身大帅比：他们巨巨还会把丑陋的狼人风格和肮脏的阴尸风格当成创新卖高价。恶！[呕吐][呕吐][呕吐]

　　　　G总D总快结婚：汤姆里德尔的真爱粉？天呐我一直以为这是传说中的存在，没想到真的有！我还以为大家都是来看G总和D总隔空调情的！难道我想错了？[震惊]

　　　　今天GGAD秀恩爱了吗？：LS的GN你没有想错！我就是来看GGAD的，只要能舔到G总和D总的颜，什么设计我都不在乎！[鼻血][鼻血]

巴蒂克劳奇jr：除了神秘人大大，其他人都是垃圾，垃圾，垃圾！放那么多垃圾干什么？真正懂欣赏的人才明白神秘人大大的设计有多完美！

　　　　欢喜冤家金黑王道：舔狗不得house[狗头][狗头][狗头][狗头]

L爹赛高：#全魔法时尚设计师大赛#科普一下汤姆里德尔的黑历史，详情请点：1校园黑帮，霸凌欺压同学；2陷害学弟，饲养危险动物；3打压新秀，重获新生的卢修斯马尔福；4欺师灭祖，嘲笑D总设计老套。

　　　　谁是D总最喜欢的学生：作为G总的死忠粉！谁敢欺负D总，我就把谁记在小本本上！然后有朝一日交给G总，弄！死！他！[菜刀][菜刀][菜刀]

　　　　大蝙蝠设计少女装有问题吗：仿佛觉得LS说的话有什么不对，仔细一读又觉得好像哪里都很对……

　　　　纽特小哥哥终于解脱了：不管汤姆里德尔有什么黑料，哈利小哥哥被介绍是D总最喜欢的学生的时候，我突然想要为纽特小哥哥掬一把泪。终！于！不是！他了！[泪奔]

不，不必去管那些网络上的乱象，让我们看看时尚之都戈德里克AD集团和GG集团的旗舰店吧！

成批成批的少年少女们冲进纽蒙迦德旗舰店，疯狂抢购老款女士发带，只为改装成表带模仿D总装束？

并不是第一次发生的事，很正常。

看似稳重的母亲们，冲进霍格沃茨旗舰店，再次扫货凤凰纹老花包包，拿去搭配从纽蒙迦德买来的蓝色丝巾？自己背不完就让家里人一起背？

哦亲爱的，你要知道，就算是母亲，也是有自己喜欢的CP的。男孩子也是可以背凤凰纹老花包包的，加上蓝色丝巾也没关系，真的，相信我。

什么？有人把纽蒙迦德店内的G总海报和霍格沃茨店内的D总海报偷了，紧挨着贴到了戈德里克人流量最高的咖啡厅门口？

这真的不是咖啡厅老板干的，真的！毕竟……咖啡厅老板的名字是阿不福思·邓布利多来着？


	4. Chapter 4

民间小报，除了内容劲爆之外，还有一个特点——出版极快。

在各位设计师的二十四个小时尚未耗完的时候，疑似黑粉的丽塔·斯基特女士，已经在小报上刊登了自己的新作。

 

空床寂寞？D男当众控诉G男没热情！疑似不行？  
不堪隐婚！G男陈醋啜爆，为坐稳正宫位当众发嗲大呼爱称！

踢爆小四：师生暧昧P男上位，小三N男何去何从？

 

把顶头大老板送进了节目摄影棚之后，优雅，理智，表情管理极佳的文达·罗齐尔女士，就在休息室里敷着面膜看八卦杂志。

她就看了一眼封面标题，然后就把面膜笑裂了。

理所当然的，在摄影棚的D男和G男是不会对八卦杂志有兴趣的，不然实在难以解释为什么斯基特女士能活这么久？

总而言之，节目摄制依旧在一片祥和的氛围中开始了。

“时尚，永无止境！经典，永不褪色！欢迎回到我们的节目，设计师们的最后成果即将展现在大家面前，你们期待吗！？”雅各布充满活力地叫喊着，很快调动起了全场的气氛。

“为了保证公平，所有设计师的作品全部打乱顺序，随机出场，所有评审盲评！”雅各布拍拍手，补充这一环节的规则，“不必担心我们的设计师们故意采用有自己的标志性设计！这是节目绝对禁止的！因为优秀的设计师，不论如何都能展现出自己的才华！”

监视器旁，往日不苟言笑的声光总监发出了小声的尖叫，她疯狂地拉拽着坐在自己旁边的摄影师，“你看到了吗！刚才D总看G总那个眼神！天呐他为什么会用那么温柔的眼神，简直要滴水了！剪辑的时候必须把这个眼神剪下来，高清给我拷一份我要去剪视频舔一万遍！”

摄影·直男·师很平静，虽然被拽得东倒西歪，他还是分析了起来：“很明显，格林德沃先生当年是因为出格的作风直接被德姆斯特朗开除了的，他是非常典型的无论如何都能展现自己才华的典型。因为这个原因，雅各布先生提到这一点的时候，邓布利多先生才会看格林德沃先生的吧。”

“不你不懂！这是因为爱！”声光总监拒绝接受理性分析，“重点不是看，是眼神啊！我早就知道他们是真爱，真是太感人了！”

摄影师眨了眨眼，决定不要和这群难以解释道理的姐姐们讲道理，还是只要“嗯”就好了。

“现在，有请模特们登上天桥！”伴随着雅各布的声音，音乐响起。踩着节拍，节目组的模特们从T台后走出，开始呈现身上的衣着设计。

好或者坏，看观众的表情其实已经有了答案，不过为了节目效果……

“在评委们打分的时候，让我们来问问，邓布利多先生，您最欣赏的设计是哪一套？”雅各布身后是一字排开的模特们，只等过一会儿结果出来之后，被设计师们认领。

向后一靠，D总把手抄在裤袋里，皱眉思索了一下，“当然，设计师们的作品都非常优秀，但是从我个人的角度来说，最喜欢第三套设计。”

随着他的话，身着海蓝色底，用白色星星状图案装饰棒球外套的年轻男模站了出来，旋转一周让所有人都能仔细看见他身上的服装。

“我承认，对于星星，月亮之类有童话风格的图案，我是很感兴趣的。同时用棒球衫的运动风格来展现青春活力，从而反映出夏日风格，这是个很不错的想法。”补充着自己的看法，D总最后对雅各布点点头表示自己说完了。

“谢谢邓布利多先生的评价，那么，格林德沃先生？”雅各布抬手，做了个请的动作。

斜靠在逆十字的椅背上，G总十指相对，把刚才听D总说话时认真的神色全部收敛干净，丢出一张漫不经心的面孔，“我猜，邓布利多可能是看到了熟悉的风格，考虑到那套衣服是他亲爱的学生哈利·波特的设计，所以才给出这么高的评价。”

“但是在我看来，第三套设计上充满了拙劣的模仿感。虽然我个人对夸张的图案并不感兴趣，但也不得不承认邓布利多整个童话风格的设计非常美妙。但这套设计，是最粗劣的模仿。”

“这位设计师是没有选到合适的布料还是怎么回事？如果要搭配白色的星星，为什么要用这么深的海蓝色？不明白邓布利多为什么这么宽容，就因为是自己的学生？要塑造夏日的年轻感，应该用更大胆的色彩，而不是这么深的颜色。其他的毛病还有很多，我懒得一一说了。”

对着摄像机，雅各布做出了一个摊手无奈的动作，好吧，针锋相对？

“那么，您最欣赏的设计是？”

“嗯……第七套设计。”一边说，格林德沃一边偷了邓布利多一眼，就这么一眼，又让监视器旁边的声光总监当场死亡了。

那是一套很有趣的男士西装，在笔挺的白色布料外层，罩了薄薄一层浅金色的纱。而身着西装的模特并不是少年，而是一位身材高大，三十来岁的成熟男性。

“对，邓布利多说过用少年感的模特来塑造夏日的感觉，但是这就是唯一的路吗？”不屑地扫视了场上大部分的少年少女模特，G总嘴角都向下撇多了一度，“那是邓布利多的创意，不是你们的！”

“反而是这套西装，通过更贴身的腰腹臀腿的剪裁，展现人的肢体本身的线条活力，夏天就是少年感吗？夏日还可以是热烈，狂妄和征服。”他又没有忍住，往D总的腰腹部分扫了一眼。

“特意敞开的领口，缩短的袖长和裤长，干净利落。这层不应该出现在西装剪裁里的金纱，是点睛之笔。这种巧妙的设计，反而有点邓布利多的习惯了。如果没有它，这是一套有夏日感觉而且精致的西装。但薄纱若有若无的颜色和微妙的质感淡化了西装的庄重束缚，让夏日肆意自由的感觉更浓重。”而G总没能阻止自己去想如果红发的那位穿上这套衣服是什么样子。

“他平均三句话就要提一次邓布利多！”眼睛里已经开始放绿光的声光总监脸上露出迷幻的微笑，摄影师实在无法理解什么人会去数别人说话的句子，盯着监视器当做自己是一块不会思考的石头。

“好的，谢谢两位的点评。评委打分已经结束了，让我们请上设计师，认领自己的设计！”笑着拍掌，雅各布看着设计师们从后台鱼贯而出，一一站在自己设计的作品旁边。

当汤姆·里德尔站在3号设计旁边，而哈利·波特挠着头往7号设计旁边一杵的时候，D总露出了迷之微笑，冲着摄像机眨眨眼。而G总的脸……脸色让人想起Death Eater系列那黑漆漆加绿油油的风格。

场面一度十分尴尬。

有人下不来台。

“汤姆·里德尔先生。”G总几乎是咬着牙叫出这个称呼，“节目组只是不希望你们用自己常见的设计来博取粉丝关注，不是让你们拙劣揣摩评审们的喜好！”这个见鬼的设计风格怎么看都还以为是哈利·波特那个小鬼，结果呢？他把邓布利多最喜欢的学生从头夸到脚！

“哦，我倒是觉得，汤姆，你突破自己原本的局限，大胆尝试是十分值得鼓励的。”D总微笑着拆台，“另外，哈利，格林德沃先生是极度挑剔的，能得到他的欣赏，干得漂亮！”他甚至伸出了手，对学生比划了个大拇指的手势。

事后，在电视机上见到了这一幕的，可能已经确切无疑是黑粉的丽塔·斯基特女士，又一次双眼放光，在自己的笔记本上噼里啪啦打出了新特刊的标题——

贵圈真乱！G男恋上原小四？当众表达欣赏！  
处处留情！D男拔屌无情，R男小五新上位！


	5. Chapter 5

时尚前沿V：#秀场新势力# 继@克雷登斯·拜尔本 大火，时尚圈新面孔@米勒娃·麦格 正当红！作为AD集团签约模特，米勒娃凭借D总爱丽丝梦游仙境系列柴郡猫定妆照一夜爆红！更引人关注的是，柴郡猫是D总出道来首次在设计中加入哥特风格，对比他曾经与G总共同的设计，混合童话与黑暗风格是巨大突破！  
[柴郡猫定妆照][柴郡猫官透图][爱丽丝梦游仙境预告概念图]  
[米勒娃生活照][米勒娃秀场照][米勒娃与D总拥抱合影]  
[D总生活照][G总和D总当年共同设计的草稿][G总生活照]

冷酷猫娘请鞭笞我：自从见到柴郡猫米勒娃，我就把ID改成了这样……猫娘prprprpr！

来啊，阿瓦达我啊：超级感动好嘛！除了早期手稿，D总从来不做黑暗风格的设计，很多黑粉还说是D总根本没有这方面的才华，这是当场打脸啊！

黑发红眼超级帅的：说到这个，因为G最擅长黑暗风格的设计，所以G粉经常说D都是靠着G的。G很喜欢在一般设计里面致敬D的童话风，那群G粉不说G抄D，反而说他有才华喵喵喵？

公道人说公道话：好啦好啦，AD集团和GG集团一直都没有说过什么，粉丝言论有时候就是会比较脑残，大家别放在心上，D和G其实都是很优秀的设计师。

　　发现了华点：看看我发现了什么！@黑发红眼超级帅的 这不是Death Eater的脑残粉吗！在这个地方装吃瓜群众，挑拨离间！就因为G总在节目里直接指出你们idol的缺点！？

僾~殇：看了米勒娃小姐姐的经历，平凡女生因为脾气倔强在世界上跌跌撞撞，有一天突然遇到了一位霸道总裁，在总裁的帮助下蜕变成为女神，也成为总裁的缪斯，天呐这是什么狗血玛丽苏电视剧啊！D总X米勒娃这个CP我吃了！

　　GGADsRIO：……我G总不同意这桩婚事！

　　羊杂咖啡不是羊汤：我阿不福思同意这桩婚事！

　　拒绝金发异瞳嫂子：我阿丽安娜同意这桩婚事！[狗头]

　　吃瓜的莉莉娜：不要冒充真人说瞎话啊喂！[流汗][流汗][流汗]

　　小白小白：我我我死忠GGAD粉，一人血书不同意这桩婚事！

　　幽灵船使人绝望：从他们第一场秀开始就萌了GGAD，但是说真的，这个CP就是一艘幽灵船，没有糖，也没有希望。除了商业活动从不同框，参加商业活动同框也屈指可数，《魔法设计师》里面两个人一南一北直接对峙。弟弟和妹妹还不支持。站在CP粉的立场上我希望GGAD在一起，但如果只能各自幸福……米勒娃小姐姐是个不错的人。[大哭]

　　粉丝滤镜十米厚：小姐姐你要振作！一起做节目就是糖，设计致敬也是糖！

　　幽灵船使人绝望：所以我们就在两个人日常生活再无交集，只剩下利益使他们碰面的刀尖舔糖？

　　粉丝滤镜十米厚：[吐血][吐血][吐血]小姐姐你……这么一说……我都要支持D总X米勒娃了，不不不不可以！

咚！

从CEO办公室传来的巨响吓得新进GG集团的设计助理小姑娘一颤，刚刚还想着到底是CEO办公室的隔音差还是这个声音太大声了，就见大姐头文达·罗齐尔一脸平静地拉开抽屉，掏出一个盒子，往CEO办公室走过去。

“怎，怎么了？”把自己的声音压低到极限，她战战兢兢地问坐在旁边的前辈姐姐。

前辈的脸上是见怪不怪的表情，她的回答也漫不经心：“听这个声音，应该是BOSS把鼠标给砸了。没事儿，文达小姐已经拿了新鼠标过去了。”

“砸鼠标？”小姑娘完全不懂这是个什么操作。

“啊，有时候还会砸键盘，那就是哐的一声。如果听到啪嚓的声音，基本可以判断是屏幕被砸了。如果啪的一声，就是手机被砸了。不担心，安心做好自己的工作就行了。”

“但是，但是为什么呢？是业绩不好吗？”天真的小姑娘询问着。

前辈摇摇头回答：“不，BOSS砸东西基本只有一个原因，有人说了他和D总的坏话。”

“哈？”

“最常见的就是什么宿敌论，抄袭论，舔狗论之类的，反正要是让BOSS看见说他和D总其实是假的，是仇敌，没什么关系之类的言论，办公室里有东西被砸就是必然的。放心，舆论风控组会处理好这些事情的。”

“不然，你以为为什么几乎所有人都会知道他们年少知己的故事？为什么GGAD会这么火？”前辈语重心长，“这背后，都是爱和金钱的力量！”

大集团的舆论风控组，是为了让BOSS做这种事用的嘛？曾经对顶级奢侈品集团GG集团充满幻想的小姑娘，在这一刻突然感到了幻灭。

而手握全新鼠标的G总，心满意足地看着社交网络上的言论开始变化。

曾经沧海难为水：这不是一艘幽灵船！就是这一次的魔法设计师里也有好多糖！大家要有发现糖的敏锐眼神！链接：【魔法设计师】GGAD的三十个眼神交汇——bilibili.tv

　　迷妹也是妹：太！甜！了！我被齁死了！天了噜太太你是圈中瑰宝！[玫瑰]

总有一天他们会结婚：开什么玩笑，其实D总的缪斯一直都是G总，G总的缪斯一直都是D总的好嘛！只要是研究过他们早期设计图的都看得出来，柴郡猫明明就是他们开始设计的拓展，结合了G总黑暗风和D总童话风，你中有我我中有你，这是爱啊！

　　小仙女小仙女：别的不说，我只想要有一天看到D总穿G总设计的衣服，G总穿D总设计的衣服……啊最好是婚礼礼服，互相穿着对方设计的婚礼礼服，然后结婚！

明明明-捂脸怪：不行了！我一定要说一句！人间自有真情在，相信G总相信爱！GGAD是真的，G总一定会搞定弟弟妹妹迎娶D总的！

　　最爱吃面：人间自有真情在，相信G总相信爱！+1

　　拳打嘤嘤怪：人间自有真情在，相信G总相信爱！+2

　　……

　　今天纽蒙迦德打折了吗：人间自有真情在，相信G总相信爱！+10086

G总，业界大佬，舆论圈幕后黑手， 一不小心手一滑，给这句口号点了个赞。

虽然他很快就反应过来，取消了点赞。然而。

明明明-捂脸怪：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我看见了什么！！！G总给我点赞了！！天了噜这是官方盖章吗啊啊啊啊啊！！！！@嘿嘿嘿-嘲讽怪 亲爱的你看GGAD是真的！！！！！吃了这么多年拔丝玻璃我终于吃到真的糖了！爆哭！  
[点赞截图]

正所谓，只要圈子混的久，什么同人文情节你都能看到。

只可惜压根没看社交网络的D总……被一群狗仔队堵在了公司门口。

“邓布利多先生！请问您对格林德沃社交网络直接示爱有什么看法！”

“请问以前你们是否曾有过恋情，后来实际上不是决裂是分手？”

“有消息说新晋爆红模特克雷登斯其实是你和格林德沃的私生子，你有什么想说的吗？”

“格林德沃当众示爱是否是因为米勒娃·麦格第三者插足？”

“您会考虑和格林德沃先生复合吗？”

“是因为《全魔法时尚设计师大赛》才让格林德沃和你再续前缘的吗？”

在嘈杂的问询和汹涌的话筒摄像机之间，D总一脸迷茫。

接着响起的是一声爆喝：“我不同意！”强行挤开人群，阿不福思·邓布利多，山羊咖啡的CEO，挡在一群狗仔面前，“盖勒特·格林德沃那个混账，永远，别想，进邓布利多家的门！”

短暂的安静，然后是几乎整齐划一的倒抽气声。

“天呐，小舅子当场表示拒绝接受，家人阻拦之下的爱情是否能够得到善终？”有人已经开始当场直播了。

“这个意思是唯一的办法只有盖勒特·格林德沃娶了阿不思·邓布利多？”娱记已经开始蹲在街边疯狂写稿。

“太惨了，实在太惨了，被整个世界否定却依然坚持的感情，真的太惨了！”

D总眨了眨眼，好像，没人关注他了？

装作没事发生，他捂住装了一口袋滋滋蜂蜜糖的衣兜，直接溜进公司。

TBC

致敬ME圈：人间自有真情在，相信马总相信爱


	6. Chapter 6

赫敏·格兰杰，知名作家、编剧，擅长对现实事件进行艺术化创作，第一部作品《少年情事终结于沙滩一别》就让她一举成名，而后续代表作品《创始人与合伙人的夏令营》曾让她获得奥斯卡的青睐。

这并非意味着她的作品没有被非议。不愿意透露姓名的C校长拒绝承认自己曾如书中一样“为爱徇私”，更没有主动放纵恐怖分子，怒斥L先生接受采访时胡说八道；同样不愿意透露姓名的S先生强调自己移民新加坡纯粹是因为商业考量，至于前合伙人为什么在新加坡设立第二总部大概也是商业考量。

不过这没什么关系，文学创作难免有一些成分添加。擅长从名人经历中取材的赫敏女士，继从教育圈和网络圈搜集素材之后，开始将自己的目光转向了时尚圈。

不必多说，站在时尚圈顶端的D总和G总，因为错综复杂的关系，藕断丝连的现实，立刻成为了赫敏的头号目标。

身为知名作家及编剧，赫敏当然不会像是丽塔·斯基特女士那样凭空污蔑人的清白，在开始她的创作之前，她一定会选择和当事人有所接触，以保证文内事实的大部分可靠。

小部分？既然是小部分了，那当然不重要啦！

这也就是为什么赫敏·格兰杰女士会坐在GG集团的会客室里，和G总进行一番面对面交谈的原因。至于明知道赫敏前科的G总是为什么会接受对方的采访？这个么，G总自己心里明白。

“那么，让我们直接一点，进入无论是读者还是未来的观众们都会感兴趣的话题吧！”敲了两下回车键，赫敏喝了一口茶润润嗓子，调整状态，准备开始戏肉了。

“第一个问题，您和邓布利多先生是什么时候相遇的呢？地点在哪儿？”

“我十六，他十八，被设计学院开除之后我去探望我的姑婆，而他就住在隔壁。”十指相对，G总露出回忆的神色。

赫敏噼噼啪啪地打字，记录下这段问答。

“第一次相遇，您是对邓布利多先生的印象是什么？”

“一位大美人？”带着笑意和调侃的回答，让赫敏的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“资料显示，在你们共同工作的那个暑假，其实已经发展了很深厚的感情，按理说以时尚圈的习惯，选择创立共同的品牌才是最常见的做法，但是那个暑假之后，您却和邓布利多先生再也没有相对亲昵的联系。对于普罗大众而言，大家一直都不太了解为什么你们会……分开？”

“关于这件事，我也看过很多猜测，虽然种种猜测都很离奇，但也有一些和事实比较接近的。”G总摸了摸修剪整齐的胡子，那动作恰好遮住他上扬的嘴角。

“比如？”赫敏追问。

“在遥远的东方古国，有这样一个习俗。”没有直接回答，G总讲起了故事，“为了新娘日后的幸福，新娘的家人会对新郎提出各种各样的要求，无论是性格，财富还是容貌，权力。而只有达到这样的要求，新郎才能有权力娶走新娘。这些要求通常不是固定的，而是当新娘有怎样的资本，就要求新郎有对应的资本。”

单凭智慧已经可以碾压绝大多数人的赫敏小姐，立刻意会，并露出了同情的神色，“喜欢的人太出色，也是一种烦恼，不是吗？”

G总微笑，“幸福的烦恼，你知道。”

“那因为您在社交网络上为某些言论点赞，导致的阿不福思先生声明绝不接受您的事件，您有什么想说的吗？”

“我借着爱的轻翼飞过园墙，因为砖石的墙垣是无法把爱情阻隔的。”他这样回答，不知何时，用指尖摆弄起那只漂亮的银雕花黄玉吊坠。

赫敏觉得自己的眼眶都要湿润了。

但是她并没有忘记自己的本职工作，她把这句引用的台词记录下来，标红，然后继续下一个问题。她说：“但是，格林德沃先生，为什么您和邓布利多先生，至今在社交网络上还不是好友呢？”

啊哦，这可是个无法回避的，尖锐的问题。盖勒特不由自主地挑眉，难得有人竟然没有被他的话语带跑思路？

而隔天看到赫敏在她的主页上发布新书原型采访印象的阿丽安娜，没忍住噗嗤一笑，“阿不思，我得说，他真是生了一条银舌头。”

“嗯？”忙忙碌碌在稿纸上画着新一季度设计灵感的阿不思没太反应过来，他在稿纸上的风衣边缘勾勒出一条白色的绲边，然后回过头望着自己的妹妹，“什么？”

“我是说，盖勒特哥哥。”说完这个称呼的阿丽安娜没忍住吐了吐舌头，要是阿不福思听见她这么叫，恐怕当场就要吵嚷起来，“我读给你听！”

“当提及为什么没有和D成为社交网络好友时，G回应到，仅仅以朋友，好友，恋人，配偶的方式划分关系的社交网络，并不能形容他们的关系，如果有灵魂伴侣这样的关系选项，他才会考虑在社交网络上与D成为这一档次的好友。”阿丽安娜边读边笑，“啊哦，已经出现了灵魂伴侣话题了，有人开始请愿增加这一档次的好友关系等级描述了。”

阿不思望着自己妹妹，也勾起了嘴角，温柔地凝望她，他长长的红发没有被束在耳后，所以也没有人能看见他微微发红的耳朵。

“阿不思，按照惯例，赫敏也会来采访你的，想好怎么说了吗？”熄灭手机屏幕，阿丽安娜走近阿不思的工作台，看着上面几笔勾画出的男性模特莫名眼熟的发型和发色，不由抬起眉毛。

“实话实说。”他回答，给画稿上的风衣草草上色，“反正，因为我给阿不福思做衣服就气炸了，抢了人家的衣服跑到德国去，死犟着就是不道歉，后来又偷偷摸摸跑回来装作什么事都没发生的的人又不是我。”

“我不认为他的崇拜者们会认为这是真相，毕竟是成熟理智能力卓越的设计王者，不是吗？”阿丽安娜用促狭的语气调侃。

“唔，至少这些人不相信，还能给他一个台阶下？”冲着阿丽安娜眨眨眼，阿不思放下画笔，“就跟你从来不会告诉阿不福思他一点都不适合苏格兰短裙一样，既然他喜欢，就随他去吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

出乎D总意料的是，或许是G总用了什么盘外招，赫敏最后甚至没有来找他求证。这让他对于赫敏新作的内容真实性产生了某些忧虑。

但眼下关键的事情可不再是编剧和故事了，又到了每一年度冬季时装展的前奏，整个时尚圈正在因此而骚动。

G总伸手从他个人专属的衣架上取下一条披风，在克雷登斯面前比划了一下，抬起下巴示意旁边的助理用这条披风。

克雷登斯缩着脖子，对于这条披风，他可能有点颜色过敏。

倒不是因为他太喜欢黑色，或者这披风的颜色无法入眼，毕竟盖勒特·格林德沃的设计水准，举世皆知。只是因为克雷登斯怎么看这绚烂夺目的金红色彩，都觉得这简直就是D总的设计，完全就不符合G总一贯哥特的感觉。

但是助理们很快就在他已经穿好的衣服肩膀处固定好了这条披风，整理好下摆部分。于是克雷登斯只好憋着，就当做G总没有拿他当做和老情人示好的承载物。

但是G总没有放过他，在审视了半天克雷登斯之后，他突然冒出了一句话：“你知道吗，只有邓布利多才能驾驭金红色。”

什么意思？难不成他还是个邓布利多不成？克雷登斯心里犯嘀咕，目光不自觉地投向在一边露出“我什么都知道”表情的奎妮女士。

奎妮冲他眨眨眼，是一个爱莫能助的表情。当G总在各种莫名其妙的场合思念D总的时候，装作自己只是一个花瓶或者一副壁画是最好的方式。特别是当你比他更加靠近D总的时候，别惹事，亲爱的，否则你一定会死得很惨。

“取下来，你不适合这件披风。”G总盯着克雷登斯看了半天之后，突然露出点生气的神色，又指挥着一群助理重新取下这条金红色的披风，还顺口吩咐了一句：“洗干净给我送回来。”

这可就不太对了。

专为秀场设计的服装，在上秀之前为了保持完美的形态，根本就不可以洗涤！但是这条披风，竟然让G总吩咐要洗干净？嘿，难道克雷登斯披这么十几秒就能弄脏它吗？还是说这条披风有什么特别的意义？

似乎察觉到了众人微妙的沉默，G总似乎很平淡地闲聊一样地说：“阿不思邀请我去参加AD今年的冬季时装秀，就在我们的秀之后一天。我希望GG的秀更完美一些，不要让我丢脸。”

不要让您在老情人面前丢脸的意思是吗？

重点完全就是“阿不思邀请我”这几个字对吧！

克雷登斯看见站在G总背后的文达小姐眉毛挑得老高。不丢脸和洗披风根本就毫无关系，除非那件披风存在着特殊的含义。

这简直就是世人皆知的秘密了。

一看这金红色，谁还不知道呢？这压根就是G总专门设计给他那明面相杀实则相爱的藕断丝连的老情人，他的缪斯阿不思·邓布利多的嘛！

克雷登斯已经懒得吐槽了。各种隔空喊话各种明分暗秀，大佬，你为什么，为什么就是不敢直接冲上去实打实地表明爱意然后您二位回老家结婚！？

为什么要折腾他这个无辜的小模特！

看看那个外界传得神乎其神的所谓的“G总压箱底珍藏设计衣架”上面吧，三分之二都是金红色系的各种衣服，没有一件被拿出去展示过，连灵魂伴侣这种话都说得出来，怎么就是这种事情上这么怂呢？

“他呀，其实就是有些别扭。”站在几排衣架之间，慢慢查看着本季度的各色设计，D总漫不经心地和人聊天。

一脸讪笑的纽特被动配合，等着D总拿出几件衣服在自己身上比划一下，觉得不错的放到一边助理那里，不合适的重新挂回衣架上。虽然他能够理解D总所谓“别扭”的意思，但是说真的，所谓的别扭只是对您啊！

至于如纽特这种，传说中被阿不思·邓布利多眷顾的、喜爱的宠儿，在盖勒特·格林德沃面前，那就是十恶不赦，罪该万死，最好消失的对象。

“怎么说呢？从十几岁的时候到现在，他一直以来最大的问题就是好面子。”没太注意纽特的神色，D总又越过了一排衣架，盯着上面的衣服微微皱眉。

他的手在几十件衣服之间翻找，一一比对着，“自己犯了错，就是不道歉。为了一点小事逃避，就直接跑个十几二十年，如果不给他下一剂重药，就是火烧到了眉毛，他还能当做没有任何事发生。”

请不要在我面前吐槽您的前男友了好吗！纽特敏锐的直觉已经感觉到某种危险的靠近，然而他无法拒绝。

“啊，找到了！”D总发出一声小小的欢呼，“来吧纽特，试试这套衣服！”

纽特眼睁睁地看着D总从衣架之间取出成套的冬装——从内里的衬衣，长裤，马甲，外套，到外部的大衣。

并不是说这些衣服不好看或者有什么奇怪的设计。

只是纽特非常非常想要问，这一看就是格林德沃最喜欢的暗色系的哥特风格，偏偏用了金红色装饰的衣服，是怎么回事！？为什么这套衣服会从D总陈放多年前的设计的衣架上取下来？内衬上金色丝线绣的G·G是什么意思？这套衣服一开始到底是给谁设计的？

另外还有最后一个问题，当格林德沃看见他穿上这套衣服的时候，真的不会把他用灌进水泥里沉下英吉利海峡吗！？

纽特默默咽了一口唾液，听见自己哽咽的声音。

“邓，邓布利多先生，我觉得我的身材和气质可能不太适合这套衣服，不如我们找其他——”

“相信自己，纽特，你的能力远比你自己意识到的多得多！”红发的设计师轻快地鼓励着模特，“毕竟，这套设计将成为AD本次冬季时装秀的压轴作品，如果让其他模特来，我可不放心他们能够完全展现出它的风采！”

“更何况，我打算这次秀要邀请盖勒特来看，他已经太多年没有看过我的现场秀了。我可不希望事后被他冷嘲热讽说我的设计水平下降。”

纽特决定，今晚就带着蒂娜私奔。

不然他一定会在那场秀上死在G总的手下。


	8. Chapter 8

既然D总邀请G总来看他的秀，那么G总就一定也要邀请D总。这不是找借口和阿不思相处，这是纯粹的商业决定，是礼尚往来！

姑且勉强假装相信了大BOSS说的这些鬼话，为了迎接D总前来看秀，整个GG集团对于本次冬季时装展的规格又提了……不止一级。

说真的，原本议定的深灰绿色系的整体布置设计，突然在G总的要求下全部推翻，改成更加轻盈明亮的亮蓝色和白金色，还不不让使用GG集团最热爱的各种烟雾，骷髅等等陈设，这简直就是在为难整个集团嘛！

但是，没有任何人，敢在G总那张春风得意骚气四溢的脸面前，说出拒绝的话。毕竟发工资的是大佬。

不论如何，在整个GG集团工作人员的任劳任怨下，整个秀场终于呈现出了G总想要的样子，被当成畜生使的员工们，总算也能稍微松口气。只要等明天的秀顺利完成，就能够轻松一点了。

当然，这并不妨碍永远都会出现在大秀之前的各种剧透——

Niki酱：嘿！我知道大家都想提前了解关于GG和AD今年的冬季时装秀的消息，这里独家透露一些超级劲爆的消息！比如说，今年GG冬季秀的全部饰品都是做了后期调整更换的！下面全部是独家偷拍图！  
[凤凰胸针][红宝石袖扣][金珀装饰手表]  
[金红色发带][红色羽毛耳环][羽毛形黄金臂环]

啪的一声。

助理设计师姑娘立刻根据前辈告诉的经验，分辨出这是G总砸了手机的声音。她面无表情，装作没事发生，看着罗齐尔女士同样面无表情的从抽屉里面捞出新手机的盒子，起身准备往CEO办公室走去。

但在这之前，CEO办公室的大门被哐当一声直接踢开，甚至没理会自己皮靴上那点灰尘，G总几步迈出大门，直接吼了出来：“把那个泄露冬季秀饰品的人给我找出来！GG集团永远，封杀，这种不懂保密条约的垃圾！”

两息完全寂静的沉默。然后助理设计师姑娘就看见罗齐尔女士一个眼神递给阿伯内西，阿伯内西做了个手势，几乎是立刻的，整个办公室都动了起来，打电话的，敲键盘的，繁杂的声音在同一时刻内直接响起。

罗齐尔将一缕耳发撩到耳后，将自己手中的新手机递给了G总，一边用冷静的声音回应：“您放心，我们提前准备了备用方案，替换用的同类饰品有157件，可以完全规避被泄露的部分。”

G总接过了手机，却没有要平息自己怒气的意思，“难道替换饰品里还能有凤凰纹的其他首饰？”

您已经把除了AD集团出的顶级珠宝之外市面上能找到的凤凰形珠宝全都拿下了，怎么可能还有其他的？助理设计师心中吐槽，但表面上只是头也不回地盯着屏幕，安静如鸡。

文达·罗齐尔，GG集团的定海神针，不动声色。她只是开口说：“先生，邓布利多先生和您一样，最欣赏的就是那些具有独创才华的设计，我想您精心打造的原来的那批饰品，就是这样的作品。”

于是助理设计师姑娘，见证了一座即将爆发的火山陷入平静。

只是G总的脸色还是算不上好看，黑着表情重新走回CEO办公室，重重地摔上了门。

助理设计师姑娘想为罗齐尔女士鼓掌。

重新坐下的文达，呼了一口气，抓起电话就开始拨号，“喂，克雷登斯，奎妮呢？你把她叫上，我们得去看看明天的战袍。”

这就是在GG集团工作的一天。

当然，顶头大老板G总并不太关心手下马仔们到底如何看他，老实说，一大早就藏在会场帷幕后面偷看D总到没到的人根本已经忘记自己的面子是什么了吧。

等到看到D总已经落座在看秀区第一排正中间的位置，G总方才装作自己是从后台出来，几步走到D总面前，施施然露出微笑，伸出手。

在周遭的闪光灯照耀下，他们俩握手。

“希望你享受这场秀。”压抑着想要夸耀自己在这场秀中采用了多少精彩设计的冲动，回想着当初阿不思对自己设计的夸赞，盖勒特憋了半天，还是只能说出这么一句话。

“你也一样。”红发设计师这么回答。

这话语似有所指，哪有让设计师自己享受自己的秀的？旁边竖着耳朵听着的吃瓜群众已经开始脑补这场大秀背后是否有什么阴谋了。但把D总的手捏在自己掌心的G总哪里还能想得到那么多东西。

不论如何，在这么短暂的一握手之后，他们也无法留在这里聊天谈心，因为更多希望与大佬们有所接触的人一定会靠上来。

而秀已经开始了。

站在T台侧面角落，G总为自己找了一个最佳的地点方便他同时监控场上情况，并看见D总看秀的表情。

第一套，黑色双排金属扣长款风衣，内搭深灰色小V领羊毛背心和浅灰色尖领衬衣，修身剪裁的黑色马裤，搭配到小腿的系带长靴。配饰则是风衣领上那颗细小的蓝宝石领针。

阿不思在微笑，他喜欢吗？

模特们依次登场，看起来这一切都十分顺利。专注去看D总表情的G总也渐渐放松下来。这种微妙的紧张感，就好像多年前他第一次把自己的设计图递给红发少年那样。他会懂吗？他能感受到吗？

一定，可以的吧。

但监控耳机里突然传来文达的声音：“BOSS，请到后台来一下！发生了意外，克雷登斯压轴的那套衣服出了问题！”

文达从来不会在这种事情上给他惹麻烦，而连她都解决不了的麻烦，那就是真的非常严重了！

盖勒特下意识地瞥了一眼阿不思，对方认真地看着台上。

没时间了。

他快步往后台跑去，这是这么多年来阿不思第一次到现场看他的秀，这场秀绝对不可以出现任何问题！要是他知道有谁动了手脚……等着吧！

还没等他到现场，文达就迎了上来，“BOSS，挂衣架横杆焊点不稳，掉了下来，压轴的礼服上面丝绸下摆直接被撕破了！”

“剪刀针线，其他人呢？马上过来做临时修改！”压着火气，G总大踏步捞起被放在大桌桌面上的衣服，吼着吩咐。

立刻的，一群设计师围拢过来，开始补救这件本次大秀最重要的压轴作。

时间很短，但幸亏有G总直接压场。从重新规划设计到剪裁补救完成，仅仅只用了5分钟。立刻，克雷登斯就要换上这套衣服，准备上台了。

压轴结束之后，设计师就要出场，直接上T台致谢，估摸着已经没有别的时间再回到刚才的位置看一眼阿不思的G总，压着一肚子的火气直接到了T台后方一侧，准备等等上台。

他没有看见不知从哪儿冒出来的奎妮对文达比划了一个ok的手势，也没有看见文达对克雷登斯指了指T台的另一个入口。

所以，当他看到对面的那个入口，出现了他所熟悉的那套却绝对不应该出现在这个场合的设计的时候，盖勒特·格林德沃整个人都懵了。

这绝不是舞台失误，这一定是故意的！

而且，而且！

和他一样目瞪口呆的，是台下看秀的人们。

谁会想得到呢？

谁会想到在GG集团，盖勒特·格林德沃的秀里，AD集团的阿不思·邓布利多，会作为压轴的模特登场！？

红发的缪斯冲着愣在那里的盖勒特眨了眨眼。

他穿着一件几乎要笼罩住整个人的，外部纯黑以金线刺绣绲边，内部一片绚烂金红色的兜帽披风。在行走之间，那些如同火焰一样鲜亮的色彩从内部翻出，在灯光下翻出属于丝绸的温柔光芒。

走到T台前方，阿不思脱下了这件披风，露出内部的着装。复古风格，领口下系一根细细的黑色丝绸的白衬衣，外搭一件酒红色灯芯绒一粒扣的西服，下配丝绸质地银灰色休闲裤。刻意收紧的腰线把他那一把细腰显露无疑，而贴身的丝绸则让他挺翘的臀部和挺直的双腿线条更加惹人注意。

直到这一刻，整个秀场里才像是如梦初醒一样爆发出第一声，很快就是震耳欲聋的尖叫声。

直到拖着披风的阿不思站到他面前，盖勒特还是完全没有反应过来的样子，他下意识地开口问：“阿不思，你怎么会？”

他红发的缪斯露出一个恶作剧式的小表情，反问他：“难道这件衣服不是设计给我的？”

“是给你的，但……”

“那我要穿，你不高兴？”

“不，我很开心。”

“那不就行了？”阿不思推了一把盖勒特，“等前面的模特上台完毕，该我们上去了！”

于是，继阿不思·邓布利多穿着盖勒特·格林德沃设计的衣服出场压轴之后，整个秀场的人们又见证了这两人手挽着手一同走上T台。

“BOSS的表情像是在结婚。”摊了摊手，文达对奎妮做出一个无可奈何的表情。

“这不是很好吗？至少这样我们大家都不至于被折腾了。”奎妮微笑。

“不，我想公关部的员工大概会恨死我的。”文达默默举起手机，看了看已经开始被这一场秀中突然出现的惊喜刷屏的社交网络。


	9. Chapter 9

盖勒特不是很清楚自己到底是怎么度过在秀场上的最后一点时间的。

他可能失去了这一段的记忆，又或许阿不思挽着他的手臂就是一剂强效的迷魂药，让他神不守舍，只能感受到红发设计师身上干净的气味和温暖的体温。

他是被阿不思想要抽回手臂的动作给惊醒的，还没等他考虑清楚这到底是发生了什么，身体已经就下意识地攥紧了阿不思的手腕，怎么也不愿意放开。

“盖勒特，我要去换衣服！”身上还穿着秀场设计的阿不思，无奈地用另一只手拍了拍盖勒特的胳膊，希望对方先放开自己。

就像是输入了启动密码，盖勒特生锈的脑子迅速运转起来，毫不犹豫地，他拉着阿不思大踏步地往后台而去。

知道自己的举动一定会激起强烈的反应，阿不思却没想过盖勒特连衣服都不让自己换下来了，被拉着跟着对方的脚步往后台疾走时，还是忍不住问了一句：“盖勒特，你要带我去哪儿？”

“最顶级的模特和时装，是不能和普通玩意儿放在一起的，阿不思。”盖勒特这么说着，一脚踹开最奢华的那间更衣室的门，把阿不思带进来之后，关门并顺手落锁。

到了这个时候，阿不思的手腕总算被放开了。

但紧随其后，就是一个莽撞冲动的亲吻。

落在嘴唇上。

盖勒特握住阿不思的肩膀，用力地吮吻那对久违的甜美唇瓣。撬开唇瓣，叩开齿列，把舌头探入温热的口腔，如同征服者巡视自己的领土。灵活的舌尖滑过敏感的上颚，粗粝的舌面搔刮着甘露。

如同沙漠中的旅人痛饮清泉，无尽的贪婪与饱足感在同时作用。盖勒特的手已经压住了阿不思的后脑，不愿意，不允许他的逃离。

过分剧烈的热吻让阿不思有些受不住，他的喉结上下运动了几次，但那些滋润口腔的唾液早就被饥渴的人吮吻一空，而呼吸的节奏早在亲吻中被打乱，鼻息间全是对方的味道。

意乱情迷。

一吻终焉，盖勒特还恋恋不舍地在被蹂躏到娇红的嘴唇上摩挲，却听到阿不思胸腔震动的轻笑，“盖勒特，我还以为你有多能忍。”

“不，阿尔，”盖勒特叫出少年时代的爱称，“我不擅长忍耐，除非果实足够甜蜜。”

“不躲了？”阿不思投来戏谑的目光，左腿往上微微一抬，贴在某个关键的位置，轻轻挪动了一下。

“阿尔，其实我一直想说——”即使隔着层叠的布料，盖勒特还是能感觉到丝绸覆盖下，恋人大腿根部的皮肤有多细腻光滑。

“说什么？”阿不思的脸颊微微泛红，是因为一只滚烫的手顺着腰侧下滑，用灵活的指尖揉捏着圆润挺翘的臀瓣。

“每一件我为你设计的衣服，我都想过怎样为你脱下。”

他们踉踉跄跄，最终倒进了还堆着各色时装的沙发里。

亲吻落到了颈侧，吮吸舔咬带来微微的刺痛，如果不用围巾，明天谁都会看到层层叠叠或红或紫的淤痕。衬衣的系带还挂在领下，那个蝴蝶结早就被扯散了。粗暴的举动直接崩走了几粒纽扣，于是阿不思光洁的胸口就暴露在金发人的面前，由着他伸手去捻那柔软的乳粒，直到它充血挺立，艳红地昭示着自己的存在。

“去年有个年轻设计师，为男性设计胸罩。我一直认为这是很愚蠢的。”盖勒特一寸一寸用舌头品尝恋人的身体，却还有余裕闲谈，“但是阿尔，如果我把这儿玩肿了，就算是丝绸那么柔软的材料，也会让你的乳头受不了地变成这副色情的样子，我要用什么布料剪裁，才能不让别人发现你像个小姑娘一样肿胀的乳头呢？”

这荤话到底是什么时候学的？阿不思脸色绯红，伸手想去捂住盖勒特的嘴，却被盖勒特又一次握住手，凑到嘴边亲了两口，等身下人有些受不了地抽回了手，盖勒特立即亮出整齐的牙齿，在微软的乳肉上留下两排牙印。

“盖勒特，别说了！”来不及去管身上的痕迹，反正已成定局，阿不思只是不太想听一些让他感到羞耻的话。

但绕弯弯了二十多年的恋人在此刻只想直白，所以盖勒特根本不管阿不思的要求，反而探身而上，凑到阿不思的耳边，用舌尖黏黏腻腻地舔过耳廓之后，方才用用湿热色情的气声告诉对方：“阿尔，你硬了。”

他们的下身紧贴，两个人的性器隔着衣物紧挨在一起，滚烫的除了体温，还有情潮。居高临下，盖勒特一把拉下那条精心设计的裤子，直接握住恋人漂亮的性器。

“盖勒特！”几乎有点惊叫出声的意思了，阿不思的手指攥住了盖勒特垂下的衣摆。

“嘘，没事。”盖勒特先用指尖轻轻摩挲了两下那根秀挺的物事，接着用整个手掌包裹住恋人的性器，上下撸动了几次。他紧盯着阿不思的表情，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里开始盈起点滴水光，眼角的位置已经染上了绯红。

是因为他。

是他让阿不思有了这样的神色。

这个认知让盖勒特感到迷醉，他用修剪整齐的指甲划了划蘑菇头的边缘，然后整个人向下挪了挪，毫不犹豫地俯身，张口，用灼热的口腔抚慰恋人的欲望。

“盖尔！别！”阿不思说不清楚为什么会在这个时候说出拒绝的话，是因为突然意识到他们不过是在更衣室这样并非无人进出的场所？还是因为过分剧烈的快感让他一时间难以抵挡？他没有意识到自己也重新叫回当初最亲昵的称谓。

下身被全方位的刺激着，让阿不思心猿意马的不仅仅是柱体被口腔包裹的舒适感，还有不断喷到小腹和腿跟的，盖勒特粗重的呼吸。他的手已经松开了恋人的衣摆，整个人绵软地躺在衣服堆里，任由盖勒特操纵他的身体，他的欲望。

情欲越发高涨。

旁边化妆台上的护手霜被盖勒特拿到了手里，他空出一只手，在指尖上挤出足够多的膏体，试探性地往紧闭的穴口探入。

他感觉到阿不思在那一刻的僵硬和随后极快地放松，于是收紧了口腔，让愉悦感压倒肢体被入侵的不适，趁此机会将两根手指塞进恋人的身体。

那对修长的大腿默默地更张开了些，受害者在施暴者的手中放弃自保，配合这一场淫行。

“阿尔，阿尔……”盖勒特松了口，重新挪上来，亲亲恋人的下巴，亲亲恋人的面颊，亲亲恋人的睫毛，亲亲恋人的头发。

阿不思闭着眼，装作什么都没听见。金发设计师修长的手指一寸一寸探索着他细致的肠道，偶然间，按压到了某个特别的位置，几乎是立刻的，阿不思微微颤抖，瑟缩的肉穴绞紧了那两根手指。

他听到了盖勒特的轻笑，和哄骗一样的嗓音：“阿尔，忍着点，我来了。”

话音刚落，另一根粗拙狰狞的男物就这么破开括约肌的保护，重重地碾过才被手指探寻过的敏感点，直接冲入体内。

“咿——”咬紧了牙关，却从齿缝中流出呻吟，被猛烈撞击的腺体让阿不思的腰都为之抬到了空中。明明是为了躲避过分剧烈的快乐，却因为此刻的姿势变成了为了方便男人在这具身体上肆意淫乐而奉献的姿态。

而盖勒特从来就是个善于享乐的货色。

毫不犹豫地，他揽住了阿不思劲瘦的腰，就着这个姿势缓缓抽出阳具，品味够了被肉穴吸吮挽留的快乐之后，再一次用力冲入，刻意地去碾压那个足够让阿不思颤抖起来的敏感点。不过两三次下来，他就感觉到，恋人的身体僵直，分明已经受不得半点刺激，干脆估摸好方位，直接让龟头抵在最敏感的那一点，却不用力，然后逗弄似的，用指甲轻轻掐了掐阿不思阳物上的小孔。

几乎是立刻地，抱在怀里的红发恋人不由自主地痉挛起来，一股白液喷涌而出，直接打到盖勒特的腹部，而因为高潮而收紧的后穴却恰巧让那颗流氓的蘑菇头狠狠抵上了前列腺，在高潮的顶端上，掀起了如海啸一般的情潮。

一阵一阵，细密连绵，盖勒特感觉到阿不思身体的颤抖，还有一次又一次收紧的穴肉。前端本来应该已进入不应期的男物，硬生生被逼到随着身体的痉挛，几滴几滴地再度泌出白浊的液体。

恋人已经失神，一副毫无防备的模样，不回避，不抗拒地望着自己。

“阿尔，我爱你。”往日里不知为何那么难以说出口的话，在这一刻轻易流露。盖勒特缓缓向内碾压，收紧手臂，就像是要把恋人嵌入自己身体那样，牢牢不放。

“盖尔……”如同叹息，阿不思配合地舒张肢体，仰起脸，亲了亲盖勒特的下巴，“你愿意为我走秀吗，要是你不愿意，我就只能找纽特了。”

盖勒特愣了愣，然后如同被点燃的炮仗一样炸了，“那个小鬼竟敢穿你给我做的衣服！？”

“我觉得空气里面有点酸。”和文达坐在一起聊天的奎妮，听到更衣室里传出的一声爆喝后，掩着嘴微笑。

“二十年老陈醋，品质保证。”漫不经心地在社交网络上给GGAD同人图点了个赞，文达直接调侃自己的顶头上司。

坐在边上沉默不语的克雷登斯却只想知道——他们到底还要在更衣室这里等多久？他耳朵很灵敏的真的不想听到太多啊喂！


	10. Chapter 10

“纽特，你已经了解现在的情况了。”拍拍男朋友的肩膀蒂娜从纽特的手里抽回自己的手机。

纽特有些迟疑地点了点头，“邓布利多先生成为了昨天GG集团大秀压轴时装的模特？”

蒂娜靠近了一点，催促地追问：“还有呢？”

“嗯，所有人都在猜测，今天盖勒特·格林德沃应该也会成为AD集团的压轴模特？”颇有点没太懂蒂娜到底要自己说什么，纽特的神色有些茫然。

“纽特！”蒂娜着急了，这已经是AD集团的冬季时装秀即将开始的时间了。她就是猜到纽特多半没有关注新闻或者社交网络，才一大早就跑来拯救自己的男朋友，“问题在于，之前邓布利多先生难道不是说过要让你穿那套压轴的服装上台吗！”

“啊！”纽特恍然，“邓布利多先生后来就告诉我，那套衣服的风格不太适合我，所以就算了。”

“不，亲爱的，关键不在于你穿不穿这套衣服，关键在于——”

“格林德沃先生介不介意这件事？”几乎是立刻的，纽特接上了蒂娜的话头。

两个人的眼神，在那一刻交汇，心有戚戚。

俗话说得好，没有被G总刁难过的AD集团员工，不算是正式员工。没有被G总针对过的AD集团高层，算不上被D总看重。和G总斗智斗勇，努力不要成为D总喜欢的人，是AD集团工作人员的日常。

不幸成为邓布利多最喜欢的模特的纽特，到底具有多高的求生能力，才能在G总的恶意中能够健康成长到如今呢？

“放心吧蒂娜，忒修斯也知道这个情况，所以之前就帮我想好了办法。”搂了搂自己亲爱的女朋友，纽特安慰地告诉她。

“忒修斯？好吧，忒修斯的办法应该是有用的，但是纽特，记得，千万！不要！在他们两位面前乱晃！”眼见着时间点要到了，蒂娜竖起手指认证警告了一遍自己的男友，然后拍拍纽特的后背，赶快回到自己的工作岗位。

而此刻，与阿不思一同走进后台的盖勒特，顶着周围神色各异的关注，公然违反秀场后台不允许用手机的禁令，举起手机，搂过阿不思的肩膀，连拍好几张。

阿不思的神色隐约透着点无奈，却没有做出拒绝的举动，看着盖勒特直接把这几张照片用他加V的号发上了社交网络。

从昨天阿不思作为GG大秀压轴模特登台至今，社交网络上一片疯狂，偏偏无论是GG集团还是AD集团，都没有给出一个官方的声音。不用说，所有人都认为今天AD集团的大秀，一定会为这件事给出一个答复。

就算是没有官方答复，但如果G总真的上台当了AD集团的压轴模特，某些事情也不用再较真了。

但是因为贫穷只能在社交网络上一遍又一遍地舔屏，等着秀场消息传出的吃瓜群众们并没有能够意料到，八百年都不发照片信息的G总，竟然连发九张图——全是他在后台与D总的合照。

盖勒特·格林德沃V：  
[照片][照片][照片]  
[照片][照片][照片]  
[照片][照片][照片]

何时结婚？：我给大家表演一个原地去世！

老母亲露出欣慰的笑容：我的天呐十指交握！十指交握！

吃面群众：太甜了太甜了太甜了？我的眼睛已经黏在照片上面完全没有办法挪走了，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是定下来了吗！我好开心啊！

眼睛瞪得像铜铃：【长文章】  
细节分析：  
1.照片背景里，注意桌子上摆放的东西还有墙壁的布置，对比一下以往几次AD集团大秀的场照等等，这明显是AD大秀的后台，G总出现在后台做什么？很大可能，他真的是今天AD的压轴模特！  
2.注意D总脖子上，那是青紫色的吻痕！一直延伸到了锁骨还可以看到一点点！从昨天GG的秀完毕之后，无论什么渠道我们都没有看到D总和G总的消息，现在他们去干什么了，大家都清楚了？  
3.第三张照片，D总微微扭头看G总的那张，请大家放大图片，调整亮度，可以在D总脖子侧后方衣领的位置看到金线的刺绣——G·G！这是只有G总亲手设计制作的衣服才会有的标志，这意味着D总现在身上穿的这套衣服，恐怕是G总亲手做的，考虑到工期，这样的衣服不可能是昨天才开始做的。那么问题来了，D总和G总，是不是这么多年都一直在默默为对方设计衣服？  
4.请叫我火眼金睛小能手！虽然今天G总没有刻意把它露出来，但是请看G总侧身这里这里，被前襟挡住但是还是看得见一点亮色，让我们去掉反光仔细检查一下，这不就是G总那款黄玉吊坠的链子吗！他是真的随身携带定情信物啊啊啊啊！

我可能是个瞎子：……这个眼神太厉害了……我就看见了他们在一起。

结婚指日可待：手速更厉害，这才几分钟啊……

关注重点啊喂：吻痕……[鼻血]亲手做衣服[鼻血]随身带信物[鼻血]我萌了什么神仙CP！现在全程都是一副傻笑的样子，我室友觉得我可能已经傻了想拨打120把我拖走？

除了把阿不思送到前台后，看似一脸冷淡地点击着手机屏幕，却怎么都压不住上勾嘴角的盖勒特之外，后台一片忙碌，有条不紊。

“我有点担心。”蒂娜轻声告诉站在一旁指挥模特们快速换装的忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

“什么？”和纽特的性格全然不同，颇有点雷厉风行的忒修斯没太听清楚蒂娜在说什么。

“纽特今天要换8套衣服，其中3套是邓布利多先生的独立设计，我觉得……格林德沃先生的眼神好像，不太好。”

事关自己的亲弟弟，忒修斯终于把注意力转移了一部分过来，“放心吧，蒂娜，过一会儿格林德沃先生就没心情关注这个了，毕竟……他要做一件‘大事’。”

蒂娜耸耸肩，生出了一些好奇，格林德沃要干大事？这莫非就是纽特做的补救措施？

忙碌之中，时间总是过得飞快，是时候该盖勒特上台了。

倘若盖勒特是个合格的模特，他应当注意自己的脚步和眼神，把目光落在秀场中间。但是盖勒特成不了一个合格的模特，他的眼神毫不避讳地飘向站在台侧的阿不思，至于台下的人们，彻头彻尾地被他忽视掉了。

也幸亏，当有些人上台的时候，人们只会关注他们本身，而不是那些评价其他人的东西。

如果是在从前，恐怕没有人会认为盖勒特身上这套衣服是阿不思·邓布利多的作品。深棕色的马甲用数条皮带固定，带着某种禁欲的制服感装饰了麻灰色的衬衫。贴身剪裁的长裤在大腿两侧用几个金属环进行了装饰，膝下则是一双尖头的黑色长靴，鞋底侧面刻意做出的暗金色描花不显花哨，反而有种复古的风格。而在所有这些衣物的外侧，在行走中自然飘扬起来的，是一袭用金色肩章固定在肩膀上的黑色皮质披风。

某种邪恶的气场，在这一刻展露无遗，即使盖勒特的注意力完全不在场上，整个秀场中依然响起了倒抽气声，尖叫声，和剧烈的掌声。

复古，朋克，哥特？

正如网友们一直猜测的那样，阿不思·邓布利多不是不会偏向黑暗风格的设计，只是这些设计，从来都是给一个人的而已！

正如盖勒特·格林德沃有些设计，是绝不会让模特去穿的那样！

阿不思站在台侧，微笑地望着盖勒特，轻轻拍着手，看着对方转身，往后台的地方走——然后完全不合规矩地，在经过他身边的时候突然停下，并跳下了舞台。

这算是舞台事故吗？

但是后续的模特们从另一侧鱼贯而上，状若无事。

众多的观众不知道应该看台上还是看台下。

阿不思觉得有些不太对。不是因为盖勒特跳下T台，对于他们来说，这样的动作不会成为事故，反而容易成为宣传亮点，并没所谓。他觉得不对是因为盖勒特明显是深呼吸了一下，似乎是在平抑紧张的情绪。

怎么了？还是要发生什么了？

同样微妙的感觉让阿不思也渐渐浮起了些紧张感，他看着盖勒特，没忍住低声叫对方：“盖尔？”

盖勒特看着他，突然单膝跪地——

一刹那，阿不思突然明白了，下意识捂住自己的嘴。整个秀场迸发出了一阵尖叫，所有人都意识到自己在目睹着什么！

“你给我一个惊喜，我还你一个惊喜，阿尔。”抬起头，盖勒特这么说，他不知从哪儿掏出了一只丝绒的小盒子，举了起来，递到阿不思的面前。

“这是惊喜？还是惊吓？”阿不思不知道自己现在脸上是满溢的笑容，他管不了那些快门声，闪光灯，尖叫鼓掌议论纷纷，他只能，只能看着盖勒特，移不开眼。

“那么，你答应吗？”盖勒特不回答阿不思的问题，打开了那只小盒子。那不是常见的透明钻戒，而是菱形切割镶嵌的一颗黑钻石。就像盖勒特这个人一样，从来不愿意落于俗套。

“我以为，你不会给我另一个选择？”阿不思这么说，施施然伸出自己的手。

“我的确不会。”盖勒特毫不避讳自己的蛮横，只是取出戒指，套牢了他久别的恋人，方才站起身，“除了我，谁能与你相配？”

阿不思在吃吃的笑声中，被盖勒特烙下一个吻。

距离戒指和亲吻的照片出现在AD集团和GG集团官方账号首页还有12秒。

距离阿不福思愤怒地冲过来要和盖勒特决斗还有1个小时。

距离盖勒特和阿不思领养一个孩子还有1年。

距离他们下一次离别，还有一生。

而深爱彼此的人，还有许多，许多个下一生。

I believe.

-END-


End file.
